


Following An Angel

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Humanstuck, Internet, Mental Illness, San Francisco, Suicide, sort of? it's complicated man, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aradia Megido jumps from the Golden Gate Bridge, those left behind find themselves wrestling with more questions than they ever could have bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my third rewrite oops
> 
> also i changed the title and yeah

**Saw this on Tumblr. Thoughts?**

**posted by oceanographersChoice on 11/2/14**

A girl jumped from the Golden Gate Bridge last night. It's not news, really--it's the second-most popular suicide spot in the whole world, people kill themselves there all the time. It's just that she was so calm about it--no crying, no last words, just an eerie sort of quiet calm and a slight smile. Kissed her boyfriend goodbye, pushed through the tourists, climbed over the railing, and jumped. Just like that.

They’re saying she had never shown any signs of odd behavior or anything. Apparently she was 22, fresh out of college and living with her BF. Really smart, had a lot of friends, no history of mental illness. It’s really sad if it’s true. :(

The OP linked to her blog, too. Her URL is, supposedly, apocalypsearisen. I’d look, but it could very well be a fake blog and I don’t feel like getting a computer virus or whatever.

* * *

**Re: Saw this on Tumblr. Thoughts?**

**posted by faustianPact on 11/2/14**

Sounds like the beginning of a creepypasta tbh. There’s no mention of it outside of Tumblr, I checked. Snopes doesn’t have anything on it yet and like you said, a suicide on the Golden Gate isn’t newsworthy. It’s plausible enough for the most part, but the whole bit about her being all calm and quiet? That kind of sets off some warning bells. I can’t call BS on it yet but I’m leaning towards it being, at the very least, embellished.

I took a look at her blog. It seems to be a legitimate blog, but there’s nothing on there that would indicate suicidal ideation or any form of depression, and I’m not convinced it’s actually the same person, assuming the girl mentioned in the OP was a real person. Could just be someone pranking an acquaintance.

If we assume that A. she existed and B. it really was her blog, here’s what little we know from her about page:

  * She was indeed 22, and she did live somewhere in California. She also mentioned recently graduating from SFSU as an anthropology major, which leads me to believe that, at the time, she did live in San Francisco. Makes the Golden Gate bit plausible.

  * She had a boyfriend and shared an apartment with him. Idk if he has a blog, but I’ll look around.

  * I can’t find her actual name, but she went by AA. (Initials?)




Most of her posts were life updates and photos she took inside abandoned buildings. Not gonna lie, I’m absolutely stumped.  

* * *

**Re: Saw this on Tumblr. Thoughts?**

**posted by twinArmageddons on 11/3/14**

You know what? I really wish it weren’t true. But everything the OP mentioned did happen.

I would know. I’m the boyfriend they mentioned.

Her name was Aradia Megido, but I called her AA. She had an older sister and a father and plenty of friends. She liked exploring and reading and making mix CDs. She sang in the shower and watched too many cheesy horror movies and was so overwhelmingly cheerful that it should’ve been annoying. It would’ve been annoying on anyone else. She was beautiful and funny and smart, and she shouldn’t be dead.

It all happened exactly as described in the OP. I don’t know what was going through her head.

They managed to recover her body, and they’re going to to an autopsy, but I don’t think that actually matters. What matters is that she’s not coming back.

That’s all I have to say to you. Just remember that she was a person, and she was loved, and none of this should’ve happened. Don’t sensationalize this shit, because she deserves better than that.

-Sollux Captor

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** OBITUARIES  **

**Aradia Megido**

Our dear Aradia, age 22, passed away on November 1st, 2014.

Aradia was born April 13th, 1992 at her childhood home in Felton, California. She graduated from San Lorenzo High with honors, later attending San Francisco State University, where she was an anthropology major. She graduated in May of 2014.

A lover of music, Aradia worked at Rasputin Music on Powell, where she was known for her bright smile, cheerful disposition, and eagerness to help others.

She is survived by her father, Diamandis Megido; her sister, Damara Megido; her boyfriend, Sollux Captor; and a wide circle of loving friends. In death, she joins her mother, Hanako Megido.

A celebration of Aradia's life will be held at Santa Cruz Memorial Cemetery on November 15th, at 12 o'clock noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a LOT girthier. Just as a heads-up.
> 
> (Edited to fix a mistake.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aradia Megido**

**posted by twinArmageddons on 12/27/14**

I kept telling myself I wasn’t going to make this thread, but there’s been so much curiosity over this whole tragedy that I think it’s necessary.

I’ve learned a fair bit.

There’s been some speculation from her family that it was an absence seizure, since she was prone to those. Every now and then she’d just stop what she was doing and freeze for a minute. The weirdest part is that they did all sorts of tests on her to see if she was epileptic or something, but there wasn’t a single goddamn anomaly in her brain. They never figured out what was causing it.

But it wasn’t a seizure. I was there, and she was completely lucid the whole time. Yeah, she was behaving extremely weirdly, but it was obvious that she knew what she was doing. (Plus she was actually taking some sort of action, which she never did during a seizure.)

The autopsy didn’t show anything fucked up with her brain, either, besides the expected brain damage from oxygen deprivation.

(Since you’re all dying to know, she survived the jump itself. Broke a bunch of bones, but she didn’t die from it. According to the autopsy, she drowned in the strait. Happy now?)

I moved out of the apartment--I’m living with Aradia’s family now. They’re trying to process this too, to figure things out. We found a diary Aradia had been keeping for the past few months while we were cleaning the place out. There’s probably some clues in there, but I can’t read her handwriting for shit so Damara’s transcribing it. I’ll post the transcripts when she’s done.

One last thing. I found some evidence that shows this wasn’t a planned act on her part. I decided to go through her computer and see if she had been planning to kill herself--like, if there were any Google searches on suicide methods or whatever. I didn’t find anything like that in her search history.

She did, however, order something a few weeks before she died. In hindsight, she had received a package a few days prior to her death, and had been quite insistent that I not look at it.

It was a ring, if the email she got from the company was any indication. A gold ring with two stones inset in it--one red and one blue.

She was going to propose. And since I couldn’t find the ring anywhere around the apartment, I can only assume she brought it with her to the bridge.

I can’t fucking handle this.

 

 


End file.
